


Thanks Alex, That Felt Great

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [26]
Category: My Soul To Take
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M, Shenanigans, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bug/Alex first kiss drabble :)<br/>The scene after they spy on Fang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Alex, That Felt Great

"Hey! Enough with the fuck's!"

"You say fuck," Bug retorted.

Alex smirked at Bug. He hated it when Bug over analyzed his words and decided to shut him up. Alex got in Bug's space and inched up on his toes to lock his lips with his. Bug froze up. He didn't know what to do, so he let Alex do the guiding. When Alex slipped his tongue inside, Bug responded. It was new to both of them and perhaps a little off center, but neither of them seemed to care about precision, because Bug and Alex were kissing for the first time and it couldn't have been better.

So when they finally separated, Bug said," Thanks Alex, that felt great."

"Felt fucking great," Alex corrected.

"Fucking great," Bug whispered.


End file.
